Change The World
by Endogetsu
Summary: Being removed from the doorstep of No.4 Privet Drive would change little Harry Potter's life forever as he is taken to Wammy's House for gifted children. A Harry-is-L fic, NO YAOI. Pairing will be decided later.
1. Wammy's House and Wizardry?

**My crack at a Harry-is-L fic only I will be trying to take it on a different path than the norm and start when L is younger. Well, as I don't want to spoil anything…I'll just get on with it!**

**Chapter 1: Wammy's House and…Wizardry?**

The stars glittered beautifully in the night sky above the rather normal suburban street called Privet Drive, a place that is so normal that regular people would often steer clear of it due to boredom. This perfect cycle of normality however, was soon disrupted at the sight of three rather bizarrely people, four if you count the baby in the eldest one's arms.

The first of the group was an old man that would fit the stereotypical role of a magician from children's stories. His long white beard was tucked into the belt of his bright red robe with silver stars as decorations. His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon shaped glasses. He was currently staring at the baby in his arms as he gently placed him on the doorstep of number 4, along with a small envelope addressed to the owners of the house.

The second member of the trio was a rather stern looking woman, with her hair tied back in a tight bun which was currently kept under a witches hat. Her robes were a stark contrast to the older man, as they were a dark green/brown colour. Her dark green eyes looked saddened behind her glasses as she gazed at the baby.

The last of the three could only be described as a giant, easily dwarfing the old man and woman, with a shaggy mane of brown hair and an equally shaggy beard though not as long as the old man's. His ragged brown coat was slightly soaked due to the sudden rainfall earlier.

"Albus…are you one hundred percent certain that Harry Potter must live here?" The woman questioned to the old man now named Albus, who sighed.

"It is a necessity, Minerva." Albus stated. "His mothers protections will keep him safest here…with a blood relative." The now named Minerva huffed at him.

"But surely…" She began to incoherently ramble excuses so that Harry wouldn't have to live with the Dursley family, even going so far as to suggest that she look after him. Nevertheless, Albus remained stone faced as he disregarded her attempts at swaying him. Sighing, he noticed the giant man silently sobbing into a dirty handkerchief. Walking over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there, Hagrid." Albus said. "You'll see him again once he gets his letter…for now, we have to leave." The giant named Hagrid nodded before blowing his nose rather loudly.

With that, the trio began to move away, with Albus pausing to take one more look at the child before shaking his head and following his companions as they vanished with a pop, leaving the baby in the coldness of the night…

Of course, they didn't take into account that someone else would find the child first…

Sighing a little in agitation, Quillish Wammy of the esteemed Wammy orphanage, was annoyed. Due to heavy road works, the driver of his expensive car had to take a side turning down a couple of streets. Looking at the neighbourhood sign of Privet Drive, he was about to focus his attention once more on the road when a sudden object caught his eye, sitting carelessly on one of the doorsteps.

"Driver, pull over!" Quillish commanded and the driver did so without hesitation, pulling up just outside number 4. Stepping out of the car, Quillish cringed a little at the sight that greeted him.

A baby abandoned on a doorstep, with a rather bizarre shaped scar marking the boy's otherwise unblemished face. It was slightly hidden by a small mop of black hair and Quillish had to guess that the boy was only a year old.

'What kind of sick people would do this to such a small child?' he thought in anger noticing the scar as he picked up the bundle, noticing a small letter tucked inside. Opening it, he put on his reading glasses and began to read.

_To Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with my sincerest regrets that I must inform you of the tragic demise_ _of your sister, Lily, and her husband James Potter._

_Now, you are most likely wondering what I, of all people, would possibly want from you, who has chosen to flee from the wizarding world out of spite. In short, your last remaining family member on your mother's side needs you._

_His name is Harry James Potter, and he is rather important to our world so we need you to raise him to be ignorant of it until the time comes that he has to return._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

Quillish blinked once, then twice before sneering a little at the letter. This…was obviously the ramblings of a madman! What the hell was a 'wizarding world'? Some kind of sick cult dedicated to stealing children only to abandon them? Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, he turned his gaze down at the child and smiled at his sleeping face. Turning away, he scrunched up the letter in his free hand as he cradled the sleeping child in the other.

"Well, there is certainly one thing I can agree with…I have a feeling that you are going to be a very important factor in the future, little one." He said as he got into the car once more, leaving with the child into the night.

A few moments later would have seen a disgruntled Vernon Dursley answer the front door, before looking around then grumbling about 'annoying fuckin' brats!' and heading back inside…

* * *

10 years later…

Quillish Wammy was quite pleased with his decision to pick up that child all those years ago. Ever since he arrived at Wammy's House, the boy continued to astound him with a scary superior intellect that was close to surpassing his own even with the boy's…strange tendencies. Quillish took off his reading glasses to observe the boy in front of him as he wrote silently on a test paper.

The boy was roughly an average size for an eleven-year-old, he surmised. Oddly spiked black hair covered his head and his eyes, which had been changed from emerald green to a dull black. The bags under the boy's eyes gave evidence of heavy insomnia. The boy's outfit was a baggy white shirt and blue jeans, with no shoes at the moment and was in his favourite squatting position, holding a pen as if it were something disgusting.

The insomnia and eye colour change was mainly due to the terrible nightmares the boy constantly went through, describing in vivid detail of a woman screaming along with a green flashing light and maniacal laughter. This had resulted in many sleepless nights for the boy and he had to take him to the doctor more that a number of times for prescribed sleeping drugs but even they began to have little effect as time moved on.

The eye colour change was more of the boy not wanting to see the same green light that was the same colour as his eyes so Quillish had taken him to get contacts. It was rather sad that the boy felt the need to hide them…they were the brightest coloured eyes he had ever seen from any of the other orphans. Oh well, as long as it didn't impede his education he was fine with that. Seeing the boy finish writing, Quillish made his way over to him to collect the paper.

"That is all for today…L." He said to the boy he had renamed upon discovering him all those years ago. L simply smiled at him before walking out of the room with his trademark slouch posture in place.

"Yes, a very important person indeed…" Quillish said as he marked off L's test with 100% yet again, bringing a smile to his face. "L…the Worlds Greatest Detective, I can see it now." He remarked idly, wondering how the boy would fare in the world of justice once he finished his education…which wouldn't be too long at the rate he was going, already breezing through college level material at such a young age. Looking at the boy from a distance as he headed to his room in the dorms, he thought to himself as he smiled at the retreating boy's back.

'L…you are going to change the world, my boy…and I'll be there to watch it unfold.'

The next day…

"Quillish…" He heard L call him from down the hall. Pausing in his current activity of observing the class in session, he turned to his star pupil…and almost laughed.

The boy had brown bird feathers stuck in his hair and, for the first time he had known him, had a rather irritated expression on his face. After calming himself down, Quillish looked at L seriously, who had a letter in his hand.

"…A bird landed in my hair." He explained in mild annoyance as his right eye twitched. "…And it dropped this after I shooed it away with a stick." He held it out to Quillish, who took it with a pensive expression, eyes showing brief surprise at the name on it.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Wammy's House_

_Winchester, England_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been invited to attend the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of school supplies for first years._

_We await your owl by September._

_Signed by,_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Quillish blinked. Well _that_ was certainly informative. Looking at the 'enclosed list' he scoffed at some of the items listed.

'What in the world? _Cauldrons_? _Wands_? What next, pet dragons?' He internally ridiculed the absurdity of the situation. Snapping out of his mind rant, he returned to find L staring at him. Coming to a quick decision, he chose to confide in the boy.

"L…this is a letter addressed to what was your former name." He said and L's normally wide eyes widened a little more at the information. Quillish sighed and got on his knees, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Do you remember, L? When you were younger I told you about how you were left on someone's doorstep? Well, the letter that was with you informed me about something called the 'wizarding world'. At the time I thought it was a bunch of rubbish, an excuse to leave you on the streets, but seeing this…" He trailed off and L nodded.

"You are certain that these people will come looking for me…for who I was." L queried. "Unfortunately for them, I am not willing to change my path in life so unless they can somehow prove that this 'wizardry' is real, I'll ignore them." Quillish smiled proudly at the boy who had become Wammy's prodigy and inspiration to the other children.

"So you will be sending a reply, L?" He questioned and the boy stuck his thumb between his teeth before nodding and grabbing a nearby pen and a sheet of paper.

_To whom this may concern,_

_The invitation you have sent is subsequently lacking in any useful information for me to go on. Unless you can either persuade me with an improved letter or send someone to address this situation personally, then I will have to refuse this invite. _

_Also, you have failed to mention exactly where I am supposed to get these 'supplies'. I hope that this will all be taken care off swiftly._

_Signed…_

Here L paused. How was he going to sign this? The people who sent it were obviously expecting him to still be this 'Harry Potter'…

"Sign as Harry, L." Came the voice of Quillish. "That way you can explain the situation once they send someone over to fix this foolish mess up." L had to agree with the ageing man, as that was most likely the safest, if a bit underhanded method to use in this situation. After complying with the man's suggestion, he was suddenly struck with realisation.

"Quillish…they said to send it by owl…" Quillish blinked. Send it by owl? Did that mean that they had to go to the pet store? Sighing, he patted L on the head, to the boy's amusing dismay as he tried to rough it up again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, L." He commented. "I still think it's a load of nonsense, now come on, your next test awaits." Receiving a nod, Quillish escorted the boy to the classroom, unaware that an owl had swooped in and taken the letter once they had left and they wouldn't notice it until after L had returned from his test…

* * *

A few days later…

Minerva McGonnagal was often the one in charge of letter distribution to future students. She had to constantly make copies of the same letter only with different names and it often lead to painful headaches from staring at words for too long. At least she got extra pay for it…

Now, she was currently relaxing in her office with a nice mug of butterbeer to relieve her of her hard day. In fact, she was enjoying it so much that she didn't notice the approaching owl until it gave her the shock of a lifetime by landing right in front of her. Cursing the foul smug avian, she tore the letter away from the infernal creature as it flew away. Shaking her head, she opened the letter and began to read…

A few minutes later…

"ALBUS!" Minerva's angry voice rang out as she entered the man's office and slammed the letter on his desk. "Care to explain this?" Blinking a little at the woman's speed, he slowly picked it up and adjusted his glasses so that he could see better.

Lowering the letter, he frowned a little. The way this was written drew up a few conclusions. The first was that an adult had written it in place of the boy or that he was truly clueless about his heritage and who he was. Both were rather likely…

"Well, this is certainly something I didn't expect." He said idly before looking at Minerva. "Perhaps…would you be so kind as to go induct Harry into our world, my dear?" He asked and the woman looked a little happier before her stern mask appeared once more.

"Very well, headmaster." With that, she left the older man alone as he slipped a lemon drop into his mouth whilst working on the seemingly endless pile of paperwork…he hated his job at times.

* * *

Arriving at where she presumed Harry had been living, Minerva was mildly surprised at the manor sized home that greeted her. Harry lived here? Shaking her head, she focused on her goal: convincing Harry that magic was real and that he could do it to.

Walking up to the huge front gates, she was startled when a voice called out from the muggle intercom system.

"Welcome to Wammy's house, may we please know the purpose of your visit today?" came a robotic female voice. Clearing her throat, Minerva moved closer to the device.

"I am here to see about a future student attending a boarding school in Scotland." She spoke and within a few moments, the gates opened and the robotic female voice spoke out again.

"Mr. Wammy has been expecting you, please make your way inside and to the front desk. Have a pleasant day."

Walking into the huge structure, she discovered that it seemed rather unimpressive compared to the exterior. The interior was built like a muggle hotel, with a series of doors going down separate corridors and old wooden flooring. She idly noted a few children huddled around a small muggle television watching a cartoon show.

"Can I help you, madam?" A sophisticated voice broke her from her observations as she turned to confront him. The man was rather old, with wrinkles on his face and a small white moustache sitting on his upper lip. He was dressed in a black muggle business suit and Minerva suddenly resisted the urge to call him a butler. Shaking her head, she answered the man.

"Ah yes, I received a letter a few days ago asking for someone to come and explain the situation a bit." The man looked slightly shocked.

"You mean…you are from this Hogwarts School that sent a letter to L?" He questioned and Minerva blinked. L? Who would name their child after a letter? Nonetheless, she allowed the man to guide her along through one of the corridors. Stopping at the end door, the man cleared his throat before knocking.

"L! You have a visitor!" He called. After a few minutes, a monotonous voice answered back with an "Enter…" and the duo did just that and entered the room, with Minerva taking in the sights.

The room was quite large in comparison to the other rooms she peeked in along the way. Several different computers littered the room along with a rather large assortment of work desks.

After manoeuvring around the desks and PC's, Quillish stopped in front of a boy sitting behind…a desk covered with a vast amount of cakes. Clearing his throat, Quillish watched as the boy blinked at him just as he was about to shove an absurd amount of the sugary treat in his mouth. The boy quickly cleaned off the cake crumbs from his white shirt and sat in a bizarre position, with his legs held close to his chest, while he gazed at Minerva with unblinking wide black eyes.

Minerva was rather disturbed by the strange looking child and was suspecting that the old gentleman next to her had something to do with it. Nonetheless, she was a professional and she would not let her feelings known…for now. Clearing her throat, she pulled up a chair and sat across from the boy.

"…I am to understand that you are displeased by the letter that was sent to you?" She questioned and received a nod from the boy as he passed her the letter.

"That is correct. Also, it would appear that you have gotten my name wrong." L said and Minerva blinked before picking up the letter…and her eyes widened as she shifted her gaze repeatedly between L and the letter.

"Oh I-I see!" She gasped out. "W-well, I'll try and sort out this mess with my employer later…but now I have a job to do, don't I?" She smiled a little shakily at him as he nodded and proceeded to follow the woman and Quillish outside.

"Yes…this is the perfect spot." The woman mumbled before taking out…a stick? L blinked a little in fascination. Suddenly, the woman waved the stick through intricate patters before pointing it towards a nearby collection of trashcans.

L idly heard the woman whisper something in Latin, then watched in awe and shock as the trashcans seemingly transformed into a herd of pigs. One absentmindedly made its way over to him and rubbed its snout on his leg. Gazing in fascination, he started to pet the pig to see if it was real. After confirming it, L looked at the woman.

"…Are those reusable?" He stated blankly and inwardly sighed at the woman's confused face. "The trashcans I mean." He deadpanned and the woman suddenly felt foolish before turning them back…although L wasn't too thrilled as the pig he was petting suddenly turned into smelly wet garbage, causing him to cringe and retract his hand in disgust.

Looking at Quillish, L suddenly looked scared that the old man was about to have a panic attack. His eyes were as wide as L's and his jaw was hanging in what would have been a comical fashion had the situation not been so serious. Suddenly, to L's silent amusement, the older man quickly schooled his expression into an emotionless face.

"That…was certainly something I've never seen before." He commented. "And you say that L would be able to perform similar feats?" The woman nodded and Quillish suddenly gained a serious expression.

"Then there are two things I wish to address if L is to go to this…Hogwarts." He explained in his best business tone. "The first would be to ensure that his current path in life in undeterred and allowing us access to him during spare time." The woman seemed to mull over this.

"Just out of curiousity, what is it that you are currently aspiring for?" She questioned L and he gave a flicker of a smile.

"To change the world…by becoming the World's Greatest Detective." He said proudly, and Quillish smiled while placing a hand on his shoulder. Minerva blinked a little.

"A detective? At such a young age?" She questioned. Unlike a majority of pure-blood wizards and witches, she had spent a large amount of time in the muggle world due to situations like this, so she did understand the concepts…but for a child this young to get involved in that lifestyle surely couldn't be healthy. She watched the older man smile proudly at L.

"Yes, the boy is highly intelligent, even surpassing myself in the field, as his constantly high grades can attest for." He admitted before frowning a little. "So therefore you understand why I am worried about L's lack of law education at this school of yours." Minerva nodded wearily, noting to herself that she would need to consult Albus about the arrangement.

"My second concern is that the name it was addressed to, L's former name I might add, will cause some controversy due to his uprising status." Quillish said. "The title of L was created so that its holder would have complete and utter secrecy sworn to them. To protect them from danger is the most important decree so I must ask that you continue to refer to this boy, who I believe you know as Harry Potter, by another name." He finished and the woman stared at L for a moment.

"…Very well, I am quite familiar for the need of secrecy, after all our world is carefully hidden from the muggle world." She mumbled the last part under her breath, before holding her hand out to L.

"Perhaps it would be wise for me to accompany you to Diagon Alley, a small town that will have the school supplies." L nodded and Quillish moved forward.

"I must admit that your display has piqued my interest and, as L's guardian, I wish to accompany you along with him." He said and the woman seemingly paused for a moment before stiffly nodding and holding out a…spoon? The old man and young boy looked at her in confusion.

"Please place your hand on any part of this device called a portkey, it was made to make travelling faster." She said and the two gingerly touched the spoon and the trio vanished in a flash…

* * *

Landing in the middle of a street, L was rather disgruntled to say the least. This portkey thing had to be the most uncomfortable thing he had ever experienced. His stomach turned and twirled so much that he was sure he was going to barf up the cake he had eaten earlier. He looked up at the woman with a green face while Quillish was busy trying to regain his composure after falling over.

"…Is this how you travel? It is rather unpleasant." He commented and Minerva seemed to agree judging by her stiff position when they landed. The woman then proceeded to guide Quillish and L into a dingy old looking pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron'…weird name, L deduced.

Entering the dingy bar, the smell of alcohol immediately assaulted the group's senses. An old man from behind the counter with dirty white hair smiled at the woman with his brownish teeth.

"Good morning, Minerva! The usual?" He greeted cheerfully and the woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time today, Tom." She apologised. "I have to take a student and his guardian into the alley." The man suddenly gained a gleam of understanding.

"Oh right…step this way then." He said to the boy and old man, who followed slowly…straight into a back alley. L raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Quillish frowned.

Watching the woman, L noted that she pressed her stick on very specific bricks as they glowed briefly at the touch. As she finished, L and Quillish watched in silent awe as the brick wall seemingly split down the middle before slowly opening to reveal…

"Hello there, professor!" Came a booming voice and L had to look up to see this giant of a man's face. A huge bushy beard was on his face and he had a head of brown longish hair. He bundled over to Minerva.

"Ah, Hagrid!" The woman greeted back. "Have you obtained the…" She trailed off and the now named Hagrid's eyes widened before nodding furiously.

"Oh yes! Got it right here, the you-know-what…" He said with a very obvious wink and L couldn't help but give the man a deadpan gaze. If this man could be so blatantly obvious about anything he does then how would one trust him to guard something important such as government files or, unless he was a criminal, a drug stash? Shaking his head, he watched as the man lumbered past them, with his beady eyes looking at L in wonder for a moment before departing. Minerva then gestured for them to follow her into what appeared to be a rather old fashioned little town.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Minerva said but L's attention was focused elsewhere…on one of the sweet stores. Tugging at his guardian's sleeve, prompting a small laugh from the man, he dragged him over to the store.

Five minutes later, a very happy L was chewing on some strange flavoured bean sweets while storing excess amounts of other sugary treats in his clothes. Minerva was rather annoyed at being kept waiting, and showed it through a disproving stare, which L ignored as he continued to eat another bean…prompting him to spit it out quickly after the taste of dog shit entered his senses…well, the box was right about there being all kinds of tastes but this was just messed up. Gagging a little, he gulped down a bottle of water handed to him by an amused Quillish. Minerva then had to hurry them along in fear of L buying out all of the candy shops in the alley.

The first item on the list was a cauldron and a pair of 'dragon hide' gloves. Of course, being the genius he was, L was sceptical on the existence of the fabled beasts, noting to himself to research this later once he arrived at the school.

After gathering a few other supplies, spending a large amount of time in the bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, they apparently only had three items left.

"Alright then, the last items are…" Minerva said as she skimmed through the list. "School uniform, an animal companion, and a wand." L nodded absently as he continued to eat a piece of green coloured cake.

Walking into the clothing store, L stared with boredom at the 'dress-like' outfits that lined the racks. Looking up at his guardian, he could tell that Quillish was rather displeased at the clothing choice as well judging by the small frown on his face. Suddenly, a rather bored looking young girl of around 18 years of age came over to the group.

"Hello and welcome to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, can we help you?" The girl questioned monotonously and an older rotund woman appeared to chastise her for her attitude, which was shrugged off with a lazy stare.

"Step this way, dear." She said as she literally dragged L over to the stool and made him stand next to a moaning blonde boy as she took his measurements.

"Mother! This robe is too small, make them get another one!" The brat complained to his mother, who rolled her eyes as she whispered something to the girl serving the boy. The girl then looked a little irked but proceeded to go to the back room and comply with the request by bringing out a larger robe. As L stood in his usual slouching position on the stool, he idly overheard the blonde boy talking.

"So, Hogwarts for you as well then?" He questioned and L nodded absently as he continued to gaze at the cake shop outside the window. "Cant wait to get there myself and get sorted into Slytherin, home of the cunning and ambitious." The boy seemed thrilled. "Any idea what house you'll end up in?" L thought about that question as he didn't actually know the names of these 'houses' but his intelligence would surely count for something…

"…I plan to go to the house that offers the most knowledge and intelligent company." L said after a moment of contemplation and the blonde boy blinked at him.

"Ah, then you want to be in Ravenclaw then? Well, anything is better than being a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor." The boy sneered out the names like they were poison and L, being the inquisitive soul he is, decided to question the boy.

From what he had deduced from the boy, this Hogwarts place had their students separated into different houses based on their personality…which seemed a little pointless, in his opinion. Change wouldn't occur if you grouped everyone with the same personality together, as that could lead to serious consequences. It would be like placing a group of world-renowned terrorists in a room together to see if they could 'make friends', it was a stupid idea. People needed those with other personalities to balance the other out, and L had found it rather common that quiet people tended to drift to those with courage and bravery and vice-versa. This separation was foolish…ah, the blonde boy was finally leaving with his mother, thank god. That kid could talk someone's ears off for hours…

"Come along…Ryuzaki." Quillish called, causing L and Minerva to blink in confusion at the name. Quillish gave L a pointed stare.

"It would not do for your identity to be known as L here…because the few people that can associate the name with your face, the better." He stated and L, now temporarily named Ryuzaki, nodded in understanding. He didn't want to be a famous _public_ figure after all…he sucked at being social, and he was proud to admit it! His role would be operated from the shadows after all…

"Very well then…Watari." Ryuzaki responded and Quillish raised an eyebrow at the name, prompting him to elaborate further. "If I have to change my name then so do you. If your logic is correct in that I will be in danger, then you too shall be in danger for merely being associated with me." Quillish, now Watari nodded in understanding, pleased with the prodigy's quick wit and then turned to Minerva, who sighed in exasperation before gesturing the duo to follow her to the 'wand shop', called Ollivanders.

Entering the store, a rather strong smell of wood and other bizarre scents assaulted the noses of Ryuzaki and Watari. Minerva seemed more used to it and rolled her eyes for some reason unknown to the other two.

Suddenly, to their shock, a man who looked even older than Watari appeared behind them, gazing at Ryuzaki with his strange pale eyes.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I would be seeing you here…Harry Potter." The man said and Watari stiffened.

"…My name is Ryuzaki, I know not of this Harry Potter." Ryuzaki stated in an uncaring manner as the man deflated a little.

"Oh well, your name isn't really that important here, you're here for a wand, not a name debate after all." He said as he gestured for Ryuzaki to stand on a small pedestal before going into the back room, returning a few minutes later with a few rectangular boxes in his arms as he bundled his way over.

After a few wand tests, Watari found himself growing annoyed. He had hoped that Ryuzaki would just have to pick one of the sticks and be done with it but noooo…

'The wand chooses the wizard.' He scorned in his thoughts as he watched the man who was surely much older than him beam like a child who had gotten an early Christmas present. Ryuzaki looked bored he noted, as the boy had returned to his regular squatting position with his legs hugged close to his chest. He idly heard Minerva mutter negatively about the boy's bad posture but paid it no mind. If he was comfortable, then who was he to tell the boy not to sit that way?

"Here…" Ollivander said as he held a dusty rectangular box reverently. "Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches…" Handing it to the squatting Ryuzaki, who picked it up as if it were something disgusting, Ollivander watched as a few blue coloured sparks shot out of the tip, creating a small fountain. Ryuzaki watched this with concealed awe as he felt a strange connection form between him and the wand. Ollivander then levelled an eerie gaze at him, prompting Ryuzaki to give his usual wide eye stare, expecting an elaboration.

"Oh no, don't worry my boy, I was just curious…" He sighed a little at the lack of vocal reaction from Ryuzaki. "That wand is a brother wand, you see, which are two wands that share a...rather special connection." He then walked behind his desk, with Ryuzaki standing up and slouching over to Watari.

"That wand…is the brother of the one that gave you that scar." He said as he pointed to Ryuzaki's forehead, prompting a raised brow from Watari. How had the man seen it? The boy had always covered up the scar with cosmetics and was planning to have it surgically removed soon. Did the man have some kind of in built x-ray vision? The possibility was scary…

Ryuzaki didn't react to any of this, content at staring at the wand while holding it as if it were something repulsive. After a while, he pocketed it and left the store, with Watari paying using the stipend that Minerva provided earlier from the boy's 'vault'.

'Wait a moment.' Watari paused in his thoughts. As the boy's legal guardian, he didn't know of the existence of any vault relating to Ryuzaki before they came to this world. Looking at Ryuzaki, Watari pondered just how well known the boy was and that he obviously had parents. Rich parents too, if the large amount of gold and silver coins in the vault was of any indication. No, what was annoying him was the fact was that a stranger like this 'Minerva' had unrestricted access to the boy's private vault, which worried him greatly and he resolved to speak to these 'goblin' creatures at a later date concerning this matter.

During their brief voyage into the huge caverns of Gringotts bank, he had questioned the boy about how he would go about using the money, the boy surprised him with his answer.

"_This currency would be better off with people who truly need it. I will donate a vast amount of it to children in need while I keep the rest for my education._" He had said and it had honestly warmed Watari's heart hearing those words. The boy was much more mature than any other child his age, and for that he had decided then and there to remain by the boy's side as his aide, helping him whenever possible to repay that act of kindness. Yes, he would make use of all his power to make sure that Ryuzaki, or L, would be the best detective in the world...he would be successful in his goals, Watari was certain of this.

Minerva was also watching the boy who was currently gazing at the sweet shop wistfully. She had at first been unable to believe that this was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and son of her two favourite students. The boy was scarily intelligent, which he most likely inherited from his mother but he had absolutely nothing in common with his father and that was a little off putting to the ageing deputy headmistress. She had pictured the boy looking like James only with Lily's eyes, along with a curiosity and excitement that normal 11-year-olds gave off. This was not what she had expected…Albus would have to be informed of this startling development immediately.

After finishing up with Ryuzaki and Watari, with the young boy in possession of a black crow as a pet, Minerva apparated with utmost haste in front of the Hogwarts gates, quickly making her way inside to the huge castle school.

* * *

"Thank you for your report, Minerva." Albus said as Minerva sat in the chair opposite him. "This news is quite troubling…I am afraid that I was unaware that young Harry had been taken from his relatives, as I haven't been monitoring my devices for a while." He admitted as he had a lot of work to do at the school as well as with the Ministry concerning creature rights.

"What do you suggest we do, Albus? The boy seems rather dead set on living in the muggle world regardless of whether he comes to Hogwarts or not." Minerva said and Albus put his head down.

"I honestly do not know, my dear." He said wearily. "While I understand that Harry must fulfil the prophecy, I refuse to monopolise the boy's life to my own ends." He then got up to stare out of his window.

"…Allow him to live his life happily, while we ensure that he is capable of defending himself. We are only teachers after all, and one must not overstep their boundaries in these types of situations." Albus concluded as he sat down and smiled at Minerva.

"Now…lemon drop, my dear?" He offered and the woman began to sputter at his sudden shift in personality before deciding to accept the bitter sweet.

* * *

With Ryuzaki…

The young boy sat in his room, going over the texts that he purchased at Diagon Alley. He had taken a particular interest in Wizarding Laws and Politics, which gave him quite a vivid picture of the state of the wizarding world's government.

The 'government' was comprised almost entirely of these 'pure-blooded' witches and wizards that sometimes enforced some rather harsh laws on magical creatures. Apparently, it was very rare for 'muggle-borns' and 'half-bloods' to maintain any important position in the ministry unless they married into a pure-blood family, which was also rare in itself as pure-bloods were rather bigoted towards those of 'lesser' blood.

Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes. This 'wizarding government' was crooked and corrupt in his eyes, simply passing off talent just because they weren't of higher blood. It was a complete waste of resources in his eyes, and it gave him the impression that anyone of 'lesser' blood would never be successful in the wizarding world. Thank the gods then, that he only planned on going to Hogwarts to expand his knowledge, for then he would be leaving to focus on his goal once more.

Absently petting the pet crow he bought, which he had named Karasu simply because he couldn't be bothered to think up another name, he idly wondered what his life would be like once he reached this Hogwarts place…

* * *

Two months later…

Watari guided Ryuzaki down to the train station, looking around for any sign of the 'Platform 9 ¾'.

Ryuzaki sighed in annoyance at the lack of progress of trying to find this allusive platform. Watari was also looking frustrated with a rather noticeable frown marring his features, as he looked ready to take Ryuzaki home. Sighing once more, Ryuzaki decided to question one more person…in the form of a redhead woman and her family, who also had red hair…intriguing.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He greeted and the woman turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, is there a problem my dear? Oh! Are you off to Hogwarts? So is my youngest Ronald." She said, gesturing to the younger red haired boy, who looked a little freaked out at Ryuzaki's wide-eyed stare.

"Do you need any help getting onto the platform dear?" She questioned and, upon seeing Ryuzaki nod, she pointed towards…a pillar?

"Just run straight ahead…oh boys, give this young man a demonstration!" She ordered the twin redheads, who complied after talking with each other in hushed whispers.

Ryuzaki was rather shocked when the two boys ran straight through the pillar, disappearing into a strange vortex-like glow. Standing back, he watched as Ronald shakily ran through the pillar. After getting a vague idea as to how it worked, he turned around and walked up to Watari.

"I…am not very good at these situations." He admitted, but was cut off from his thoughts as Watari kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Ryuzaki…remember to never lose sight of your goals and to keep up your studies in between classes." With that, he got up and turned to walk away, but decided to give one last message to the boy.

"…Have fun, Ryuzaki." He said and Ryuzaki smiled as he watched his guardian walk away before walking to the platform.

Unbeknownst to him, Watari stopped at the foot of the stairs, wiping away a tear in his eye with his handkerchief as he gazed sadly at the boy.

"While I wont be there for now my boy, I will always stand by your side regardless…as a comrade, a colleague, and…" He trailed off and watched as Ryuzaki ran full speed at the barrier. Right before the boy vanished, he turned once more to Watari, who smiled at him. "…a friend." The boy smiled slightly at him as he vanished, leaving behind the 'muggle' world…for now.

As he opened his eyes, Ryuzaki blinked as he found himself staring at a huge old-fashioned red steam engine sitting on the train tracks. Absently watching the area, he noticed some of the older students helping the younger ones pack their luggage in the back of the train. Sighing a little, he dragged his trunk with him to the end of the train.

"Alright there mate! Do you-"

"Need a hand? I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George…or am I Fred?"

"How should I know? I'm just the sexy twin, you're the brains!"

Ryuzaki blinked his wide dull black eyes at these two strange boys who talked in a rather irritating yet amusing tandem. Shaking his head, he handed the older boys his trunk and they helped him put it in the train.

"Thanks…" Ryuzaki said as he stuck his thumb in his mouth out of habit.

"No problem mate! What's your name anyway?" The twin he presumed was George asked him.

"…Ryuzaki." He answered and the twins smiled at him as he turned to walk away onto the train, ever in his slouching form.

"Quite a strange bloke eh, Fred?" George questioned his brother.

"Certainly bizarre, my brother." Fred answered before the two got on the train moments after meeting up with their friend, Lee Jordan, who had a killer sized tarantula to show off. What fun they were going to have this year!

Sitting, or rather squatting, in his compartment, Ryuzaki pulled out a liquorice wand and began to chew it as he flicked through some of the textbooks he bought at Flourish and Blotts. His dull black eyes seemingly trying to absorb the knowledge into his brain, to memorise it clearly for as long as he could. As he continued to read, he idly noted the compartment door open roughly and saw the young redhead boy, Ronald, poke his head in, saw him sitting there, and turned a strange pale colour before muttering an apology and running out. Blinking at the encounter, he shrugged it off as he proceeded to balance an obscene amount of Every Flavour Beans on his spoon that he brought with him in case the wizarding world was as primitive as he assumed. Just as he was about to bite into the small sugary sweet tower, the compartment door opened again and a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth came in, followed by a slightly overweight boy who appeared to be upset about something.

"Excuse me." She said in a rather bossy tone. "Have you seen a toad? Neville here lost one." The boy looked a bit sheepish now that Ryuzaki's gaze found its way to him. Looking at the girl, who had proceeded to sit down in the chair opposite him, along with the upset boy apparently named Neville. The girl looked slightly nauseated at the amount of beans on his spoon and Neville watched in awe as Ryuzaki proceeded to throw them into the air, catching each one in his mouth as they fell back down.

"…Sorry, I haven't seen any." Ryuzaki apologised but still kept that monotonous voice he was accustomed to. The girl huffed in annoyance, then got up and left the room, leaving Ryuzaki with Neville, who shifted a little under the other boy's wide-eyed stare.

"M-my name's Neville…Neville Longbottom." He introduced himself shakily and Ryuzaki stared for a moment before extending his hand while he twiddled his bare feet together, having taken off shoes due to irritation.

"My name is Ryuzaki…nice to meet you." He said with a ghost of a smile and the boy across from him grabbed the offered hand in a mild grip, smiling back widely.

"D-do you know what house you might end up in?" Neville stuttered out, trying to make conversation. Ryuzaki stared for a moment, seemingly pondering something before deciding to give an answer.

"…From my deductions on the different personality traits required from each house, my estimation is that I have an 60.5% chance of getting into Ravenclaw." He said and the other boy blinked owlishly for a moment at his explanation. "Of course, due to the unknown variables that have yet to be taken into account, I could be incorrect…" He said as he idly sipped some coffee that he had brought with him in a flask.

"…My gran said that I should be in Gryffindor but I'm not really brave at all...I really want to go to Hufflepuff." He said the last bit with conviction and Ryuzaki sent another small smile at him as the two began to make small conversation on the way to the school. After a few moments of silence, with Neville having fallen asleep after changing into his uniform along with Ryuzaki who had changed afterwards, Ryuzaki began to hum to himself as he read through another book. He didn't need to sleep after all…he didn't want to have those dreams again…

* * *

Disembarking off the train, Ryuzaki and Neville found themselves being herded along with the other first years by a giant of a man named Hagrid, who then proceeded to take them to…a lake, with rickety looking boats along the shore.

"Alright then, 3 to a boat!" Hagrid yelled out and the group of first years immediately began to scramble to find a boat with some decent company. Ryuzaki had ended up on a boat with Neville and the bushy haired girl from before.

The ride was not that long, and the only excitement was when a tentacle shot out from the water and practically bitch-slapped the blonde boy that Ryuzaki had met in the robe store. The boy was clutching his sore cheek and silently sobbing while the two gorilla-like boys in his boat attempted to console him. Soon, the group had arrived at their destination and were now walking down a stone hallway.

Soon, the group of would-be students stood in front of two large front doors, where a familiar woman, to Ryuzaki at least, faced them.

'…Minerva?' Ryuzaki wondered to himself as he saw the woman. He knew she was a professor here, but the sheer probability of her coming out here to greet students was at least 13.3%. She was the deputy headmistress after all, shouldn't they have sent someone of lower rank in the hierarchy system? Wait, why was he thinking about this anyway? It wasn't important at all…

"Greetings, first year students, my name is Minerva McGonnagal, who you _will_ address as Professor. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She welcomed a little frostily. "Before you enter these great halls, tidy yourselves up." She said that while looking pointedly at Ryuzaki, who had thrown on his uniform half-heartedly and his untamed black mop, and Neville, whose collar was messed up. Of course, since he was comfortable, Ryuzaki didn't feel the need to conform to society. Neville was scrambling to fix his hair and uniform.

Suddenly, the huge twin doors opened slowly and, to the children's surprise, the whole hall was practically filled to the brim with students both old and young. All of the teachers were sitting at the far end of the huge hall, seemingly waiting for…something to happen. Just within his hearing range, he idly heard the bushy haired girl explain something about an 'enchanted ceiling'. Looking up, Ryuzaki was going to confirm it…and was quite surprised at what he saw.

It was like looking up at the night sky, with twinkling stars forming different constellations. It made it appear as if someone had torn off the roof…this 'magic' was starting to impress him now.

As he refocused his attention from the ceiling and back to the hall, he idly watched as Minerva pulled out…a dirty old hat. What was that going to accomplish? Oh wait, _that_ was how they were going to be sorted? How bizarre…oh, now they were calling people's names? Better pay attention then.

Abbot, Hannah!" Minerva read off a scroll. A small girl with blonde pigtails walked up nervously, most likely cursing that she had to go first. Ryuzaki decided to tune the rest out for now…

Minerva was unsure how to call out this next ones name. His guardian hadn't given a specific second name…oh well, she didn't have time to mull over it now, she had others to sort as well.

"Ryuzaki!" She called out uncertainly and the boy seemingly snapped out of a daze as he slouched his way up to the stool, thankfully sitting normally for once. Idle conversation was heard in the background.

"Ryuzaki? No last name? Sounds foreign…"

"Wow, what a weirdo…"

"Aww! Look how cute he is! So adorable!"

Ignoring this, Minerva gingerly placed the sorting hat on the boy's head, waiting for it to sort him.

"_Well, you're certainly a logical thinker aren't you?_" Ryuzaki heard the voice in his head, but didn't give any indication that it bothered him one the outside as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"_Indeed. I suppose you are the one who is to decided our house?_" Ryuzaki questioned back. The hat seemingly chuckled in amusement that the boy was unfazed by its presence.

"_Well then, what logical house do you think you are suited for?_" The hat asked him with a 'smile'. Ryuzaki pondered for a moment before giving a response.

"…_Based upon the statistical requirements of each house, my estimation is that I have a 0.5% chance of entering Gryffindor, a 60.5% chance of being a Ravenclaw._" Here he paused a little, mulling over what he was going to say next. "_…A 3% chance to be in Hufflepuff, and finally a 36% chance of being in Slytherin._" Yes, that was about right in his mind. He didn't like to consider himself a brave or courageous person by any means, nor was he that loyal. The cunning and ambitiousness of Slytherin could help him but he valued intelligence and resources above all else. Yes, the house of knowledge and creativity was the one for him, he was certain of that…

"_I can see you've given this some thought. While I like that you have taken your choice seriously, try not to see the world in statistics…Mr. Potter._" The hat whispered the name and Ryuzaki's eyes showed brief surprise. The hat chuckled.

"_Don't worry lad, your secret's safe with me. Not even that old coot over there can penetrate the mind of a piece of fabric. This will remain between us, eh_?" The hat whispered and Ryuzaki nodded.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed out, and the house decorated in blue let out a polite applause. Ryuzaki smiled as he continued to bite his thumbnail, before taking off the hat and handing it to Minerva.

Looking over at the Hufflepuff table, Ryuzaki found Neville sitting there and waved at him, receiving a smile and a returned wave. Sighing, Ryuzaki squatted on the chair and kicked off his shoes, gaining curious looks from those around him, as he wondered just how his life was going to go now…

Oh? They have cake here…

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A bit longer than I usually write for a first chapter but I wanted to get this idea down before I forgot it.**

**Usually most of the Harry-is-L fics show it when L is all grown up and tackling Kira, I'm taking a different route by making him go to Hogwarts first. Don't worry though, L will generally be creeping a lot of people out with his 'habits' so don't expect too much OOC-ness. As for a pairing…I think that if I had to pair him with someone it would most likely be with Luna because both of them are very…unique individuals and I would love to see the interactions between the two of them.**

**Okay, this was basically a very long chapter so the next one will most likely only be around 4-5000 words. Again, my mind goes into overdrive as I write and sometimes I lose track of how many words I've written and I end up completely baffled at the length of some of my works. I mean, sometimes I feel like I write 4000 words when in reality I wrote like 1040 words…anyway, moving on!**

**The thing about 'Harry Potter' not being called out is because Dumbledore had made quick adjustments to the list of students right at the last minute. I mean, he **_**is**_** the headmaster, surely he can change simple things like removing names from lists…**

**About character bashing…I might have some Dumbledore bashing, as well as Ron (I'm not too sure with Hermione yet). With Dumbledore, I'm planning to make him a 'slightly manipulative but doesn't know it himself' character who is probably only going to interfere with L's life when the time comes. Ron is just going to be freaked out by L and his 'L'-ness so they won't be friends.**

**Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to those who review, favourite, and alert my stories! I really appreciate it!**

**Many thanks,**

**Endo**


	2. In the case of the Philosopher's Stone I

**Hello there! Thank you for the reviews! I would like to be honest with the readers in that this fic was originally going to be a Harry-is-Mikami fic and that I may post that up another time…anyway, I suppose I better answer some questions that have been asked:**

**My original idea **_**was**_** to put L in Slytherin but then I realised that he isn't so ambitious as much as he is cunning. I mean, Near and Mello are ambitious in wanting to succeed L, but I really don't see any definite 'ambition' from L anywhere in the manga/anime though I do kind of agree with you on the camera and Kira parts, it does show something about him relentlessly pursuing the case. I guess I just never thought of that as ambitious before…more like obsession if I dare say.**

**L is going to be smart, no doubt about that. Why did you think I placed him in Ravenclaw? The only thing is, I don't want to make him seem like a complete genius at the age of 11. As I said, he is smart but he is still learning and will be prone to mistakes, as he is still quite young. If I made him super smart now he'd be just like Near, who constantly pulls shit out of his ass (I think you can tell that I am not Near's biggest fan here ^_^). Hope you understand that I'm just trying to make sure that he can improve over time rather than get it all at once.**

**This isn't so much an answer rather than a thank you. You've given me some other ideas to work with now that you mentioned the house-elf thing. The Internet and computers…well, that part might not come until later but there will be a few mentions of it in the next chapter.**

**Also, to those enquiring about my choice of L's wand remaining the same…well, I still think it matches up with him because the 'Holly' aspect meant that it was made to protect and since L will become a figurehead of justice in the future…you know.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope these answers are satisfactory! On to Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: In The Case of the Philosophers Stone Part I**

The eyes of students and faculty were wide and unblinking as they watched the squatting boy surrounded by a large selection of sugary treats, causing many mouths to water and looks of minor disgust to be directed at him. The boy ignored this though, by taking out a small spoon from his pocket and began to devour the very unhealthy meal in front of him.

At the staff table, many were sending looks of surprise, amusement, undisguised loathing and, for some reason, longing (from Hagrid, who was slightly drooling while looking down at his own meal in disgust).

"Albus…" Minerva began in an uncertain voice. "Is that…alright?" She gestured at Ryuzaki, who was content with staring at the large wedding cake in front of him. Albus merely chuckled in amusement.

"Oh I am sure it is quite alright, my dear." He said. "After all, the house-elves are meant to know beforehand what students prefer for dinner…and it seems that young Mr. Ryuzaki has some eccentric tastes, much like myself as a matter of fact." He said as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"The boy does look unnaturally thin…" Commented Poppy the school healer in concern. "He looks like he could do with some meat on his bones. Look, his uniform doesn't even fit him properly!"

Yes, the large black robe was quite large on Ryuzaki's small frame, with the sleeves covering over his hands and the tail of the robe slightly brushing the floor but he didn't mind. It was actually rather comfortable for him and it allowed quite a bit of room, allowing him to carry more of his favourite snacks.

"Awww! Just look at him! How cute!"

"So adorable!"

"How come he has cake when we have to eat this stuff?"

These were the general outcries coming from his housemates as they continued to watch him as he balanced an absurd amount of small biscuits on his spoon, with some clapping when he managed to get every single one in his mouth. Ryuzaki just looked at them in confusion, wondering why they were all staring at him with different expressions before shrugging and continuing his little buffet.

After what must have been a good hour or so, the headmaster stood up from the staff table and held up his hand to demand attention. After a few minutes of waiting for everyone to calm down, he began to speak.

"Now that our welcoming feast is over, it is time that I made some announcements." He said. "Firstly, I have been kindly reminded by Mr. Filch that a list of now banned items has been placed on the front door of his office." He gestured to the menacing looking old man in the corner, who was snarling while stroking a rather dirty looking cat.

"Secondly, the forbidden forest is still forbidden to all students and I know that despite this warning, some of our more…quirky students will try to explore regardless." Ryuzaki watched the two red haired twins over at the Gryffindor table snicker to themselves. "Also, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students, and those who break this rule may suffer a rather painful death."

Now, this last piece of information was easily processed through Ryuzaki's brain, which began to come up with a plethora of conclusions and predictions as to why this corridor could cause a painful death. Of course, those around him couldn't tell as they were still focused on the headmaster.

'Death in a corridor? Intriguing…I wonder what lurks in this corridor? Illegal weapon smuggling ring? Drug cartel? A criminal syndicate hiding out in a school?' These were his general thoughts. '…Perhaps I shall have to investigate.' He tuned back in right as Dumbledore ended his announcements.

"…I advise all new students to please follow the allocated prefects of their house so that you may be escorted to your common rooms, where you will be living for the school year. To our returning students I say, welcome back and study hard. Dismissed." With that the food began to disappear, causing Ryuzaki to dive over the table and save his sweets by hiding them in his robes, much to the amusement of those around him.

After being guided through a particularly long (and moving) staircase with many students jumping in fright, the group of first year Ravenclaws arrived into their common room after answering a riddle for the statue blocking the way. Ryuzaki, being slightly smaller than his other housemates, was able to worm his way through the crowd to get a better look at what would be his home for his stay at school.

Blue and bronze were the very prominent colours. They decorated the rugs, the sofas, the armchairs, and even the bookshelves…as numerous as they were. The two staircases must be for each gender…

"Alright then everyone." The prefect, an older girl spoke out to the younger children. "It is my pleasure to welcome all of you to Ravenclaw! Boys rooms are to the left, girls to the right." She gestured to the staircases.

"If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to speak up." Came the voice of the male prefect. Ryuzaki held up his hand, prompting the prefect to nod at him.

"Do you have the timetables for our classes?" He asked and the girl prefect suddenly seemed to snap out of a daze while whispering the boy, who suddenly paled a little before whispering something back.

"Ah, don't worry about that for now, the head of house will give them to you first thing in the morning." With that, Ryuzaki nodded and faded into the background of the crowd, content on hearing the other students bombard the prefects with questions. Sighing a little, Ryuzaki slouched his way over to one of the armchairs and sank in it, closing his eyes in thought as he waited for the room to get quiet…

Some time later…

The students had finally gone up to the dorm rooms, none of them noticing that he had been squatting in the armchair while they went up to sleep away the night.

Ryuzaki hated sleep for numerous reasons. One was that it seemed pointless to him, and that it wasted time that could be spent doing more proactive things in life like investigating the mysteries of the world. His second reason was that the few times that he did shut his eyes and surrender to the world of dreams, he was often forced to listen to the screams of some woman and a high pitched cackling laughter along with a flash of green light…the same shade as his eyes when he didn't hide them under contact lenses. Speaking of which…

*POP!* *POP!*

The two dark coloured lenses popped out of his eyes as he examined his original eyes in his handheld mirror. The once luminous shade of emerald had degraded over time due to his lack of sleep into a deep green mist colour, as if he lacked pupils. Sighing tiredly, he slipped them back in, not willing to remember the colour that once haunted his nightmares.

The next day…

Seeing as Ryuzaki did not sleep, he had been wandering the castle overnight, inspecting any and all points of interest that he had come across. The prime example that piqued his curiosity were the low growling noises he heard coming from behind a door on the third floor corridor while he investigated. Of course, he knew that the school had some kind of magical creature class but that he wasn't allowed to take it until he could pick elective courses. Surely the logical conclusion would be to keep the creatures away from the younger students and _not_ in a school building? Preferably in that dark looming forest he noticed when he first arrived…

Looking at his watch, noticing that he was a little early for the scheduled class, he decided to go and get some early breakfast while he had the chance. Slouching lazily down the corridor and, rather reluctantly, down the moving staircase he ended up in front of…a portrait. A portrait of a fruit bowl containing different fruits. Staring at it for a moment, Ryuzaki put out his hand and rubbed over the pear, eliciting what sounded like a giggle of all things before the portrait seemingly opened, revealing a hidden hallway. As he entered the secret hallway he idly remembered how he came across it.

_Flashback…_

"I'm tellin' ya, Fred! That Ryuzaki kid must have had the elves smuggle in those sweets! I mean, we never even thought to do that before!" Ryuzaki overheard what he thought were the redhead twins from the train. Poking his head round the corner, his estimate in who they were proved correct for he could see Fred, who had sighed in amusement.

"_And I am telling you, dear brother of mine, that an ickle firstie wouldn't know who or where the elves are…well, except for us of course, we found it pretty easily." Fred explained, causing his brother George to laugh._

"_Come on, lets not dilly-dally around, we've got some elves to visit!" With that, he reached up near the portrait of the fruit bowl and, to Ryuzaki's shock and intrigue, the portrait seemingly swung open like a door. The twins grinned at each other before running down the now revealed stairway._

_A few moments later, Ryuzaki was surprised when the twins returned clutching a wide range of sweets and other questionable items in their arms and robes. With his interest piqued, he resolved to see what was down there another time…_

Back to the present…

Ryuzaki was surprised at the size of the huge kitchen that greeted him but the real shocker was the small diminutive people operating it, carrying around a multitude of different foods in a frenzy. If he had to hazard a guess, he would say that these must have been the elves that those twins were talking about. Ryuzaki cleared his throat to gain their attention…and nearly palmed his face when all of them focused their big eyes on him with something akin to wonder or happiness.

A small staring contest seemed to come forth between Ryuzaki and the house-elves. In the future, one would compare it to a battle of indomitable wills, a battle of such epic proportions that it would move mountains and cause floods. Indeed, their staring contest had great potential to be something magnificent, something awe inspiring, something-

*RUMBLE!*

Ryuzaki had the decency to blush while scolding his stomach for speaking out of turn. The elves suddenly looked victorious for some reason as they began to overwhelm and bombard him with questions on what he wanted to eat or drink.

A few minutes later, a stunned and confused Ryuzaki climbed out of the portrait, clutching a wide assortment of sugary goods wondering how the hell those elves did it…sneaky little bastards. And they even got his favourites too…

The sound of bells ringing alerted Ryuzaki to the fact that the first lesson was about to begin in 10 minutes. Pulling out his timetable from one of the many pockets on his robes, he peered at it while holding it as if it were a disgusting rag.

"Today is Monday, so I must have…Charms." With that, Ryuzaki slouched off down the hall, dreading going up that moving staircase…

It took him a little while, as he ended up in god only knows where, until he finally managed to locate the classroom for Charms. Entering the classroom in a mildly disgruntled manner, he was surprised to see that only half the class was here. The rather small professor, who was also his head of house if he heard from the older students correctly, looked at him and smiled.

"Ah! New student! Most likely got caught with the staircase?" At Ryuzaki's nod, the professor laughed squeakily. "Yes, that happened to me when I first came here…should've just had regular staircases but noooo, 'make it a magical experience!' Albus says…completely barmy." The professor mumbled the last part to himself and gestured for Ryuzaki to find a seat, amused by the boy's strange sitting posture as he sat near the back, legs hugged close to his chest.

A short while later, the whole class had managed to find their way to the room, most of them looking disgruntled and annoyed. Seeing the familiar shade of yellow, Ryuzaki watched out of the corner of his eye as a very nervous Neville sat next to him. Once everyone had found a place, the teacher seemingly leapt across the room and onto a pile of oversized books arranged to look like a stool in a rather impressive display of acrobatics.

"Now that everyone has finally located the classroom." The man began in a squeaky voice. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to your first Charms class! My name is Professor Filius Flitwick, and I shall be your teacher over the coming years! Let's begin shall we? Please take out the required textbook…"

Over the hour, the class consisted of going over what was called the levitation charm, better known amongst wizards as Wingardium Leviosa. Flitwick then managed to somehow summon feathers to appear in front of each student for a practical.

"W-W-Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville gasped out, and Ryuzaki watched in mild fascination as Neville ended up levitating a book and accidentally sent it flying at one of the Ravenclaws across the room, who just managed to duck in time. Ryuzaki was amused, Neville was terrified.

"I'm s-sorry Professor, I-I didn't mean to, I-I-I!" Neville babbled out. Flitwick moved to comfort the distraught boy.

"Nothing to worry about, I don't think there was any damages." He looked over at the unharmed targets, who were now staring in astonishment at the book embedded into the wall, each of them thankful that they hadn't been hit. Neville looked a little relieved but Ryuzaki looked at him warily, wondering if the boy really would have had a panic attack had the book hit its mark. The teacher must have been thinking along the same lines for he sent Neville to the hospital wing just to be on the safe side. Meanwhile, everyone was currently trying, some failing, to levitate their feather. Ryuzaki looked at his, holding his wand out as he usually held objects, as if it were something disgusting before waving the correct movements.

"…Wingardium Leviosa." He monotonously spoke out, watching with some satisfaction as the feather slowly began to rise, though not as high as some of the others like that bushy haired girl, Hermione if he heard correctly. Still, he made an accomplishment, and he was happy with it…in fact, he thought that he should reward himself. Taking out a piece of chocolate cake, he was just about to eat it when…it shot out of his hand and into the air. Looking up at the floating cake in irritation, he looked around the room, finding the culprit to be Flitwick, who was barely concealing his amusement.

"I think, Mr. Ryuzaki, that this would be an appropriate punishment for eating in class?" With that, he released the spell and Ryuzaki, with speed that an athlete would be proud of, leapt into the air and caught the cake in his mouth, eliciting a small applause from the teacher and laughs amongst the students. Returning to his seat, Ryuzaki scowled at the students in annoyance.

"Bravo, Mr. Ryuzaki! Now, class dismissed!" With that, the students began to pile out of the room, going over their timetables to see what lessons they had next. Ryuzaki idly went over his own.

"Hmm…I've got Transfiguration next, then Potions…" With that, he began to walk away…

"RYUZAKI!" Came the yell from behind, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around him and hugging him close. Looking up, trying hard not to blush at the impressive bust of the girl, he manoeuvred his head so that he could get a better view of his…attacker.

She was taller than him, that was an understatement. She must have been roughly 16 or 17 years old with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She also had the same coloured robes as he did, signalling her to be a Ravenclaw senior. She smiled at him while hugging him and petting his already messy hair fondly.

"So cute!" She chirped as she pinched his cheeks, giggling at his impassive yet slightly pink face. "Where are you going, honey?" She asked and Ryuzaki showed her his timetable.

"Ah! Transfiguration with McGonnagal, huh?" She said. "C'mon! I'll take you!" With that, she grabbed Ryuzaki's arm, forcibly dragging him down the hallway, much to the amusement of passing by students and the embarrassment of Ryuzaki.

After a short while of searching the castle, with Ryuzaki becoming increasingly suspicious that this girl just wanted to play with him, the duo finally found the entrance to the classroom…and just in time if the bell ringing was of any indication. The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Here we are then, Transfiguration with McGonnagal." She said, grabbing Ryuzaki's face and planting a kiss on his cheek, causing his already pink tinted cheeks to increase in redness. "See ya, cutie! Have fun!" With that, she ran off, leaving Ryuzaki confused and embarrassed as he touched the cheek she kissed.

"I think I might be in love…" He said with his usual blank face and others around him laughed, not knowing that he was joking.

Shaking off the mild blush and blaming the wiles of older women liking younger boys, Ryuzaki entered the room with his usual slouch and sat in the back…well, more like squatted in the back as he observed the students who would be learning with him. Apparently it was with the red house of Gryffindor, for he could recognise the mess of bushy brown hair with the red robe at the front belonging to Hermione Granger, paying apt attention to what seemed to be a cat sitting on a table. Others in the class were either chatting to each other in silent conversations or shooting strange gazes at the cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

'How strange…' Ryuzaki thought to himself as he placed his thumb in his mouth and gazed at the animal that seemed to be as rigid as a statue. 'I did not know that a cat could stay that still…'

Suddenly, as Ryuzaki began to ponder to himself further, the doors of the classroom swung open causing the other occupants of the room to look at the source of the noise.

"We made it!" Ronald Weasley huffed out, gasping for breath. His companion, a boy with short dark hair was on the floor panting.

"Hey, you made it guys!" A dark skinned boy called out. "Looks like the teacher isn't here yet…" Ron and the panting boy noticeably relaxed.

"Thank Merlin! If she is who dad says she is, then we probably would have gotten into serious trouble if we were caught, right Seamus?" Ron asked the panting boy named Seamus, who finally stopped panting to get up off the floor.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "You're right there mate, I heard from some of the older years that she has a real hard on for the rules. If you're late even once to her class, then you don't come back." He warned in an Irish accent.

"Those rumours would be true, Mr. Finnigan." A stern older woman's voice echoed behind them, causing the two boys to pale and turn around slowly…to be confronted by Minerva McGonnagal. The woman frowned at them.

"Seeing as this is your first Transfiguration lesson, I shall be somewhat lenient." She said. "Your punishment will be a written essay explaining _why_ you felt the need to come barging into my classroom like a horde of rampaging hippogriff." With that, and the boys' groans, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the front of the class.

"Now, as you have no doubt remembered from the welcoming ceremony, my name is Professor Minerva McGonnagal." Here, she swept a gaze over the students, lingering a little on Ryuzaki for a moment longer. "…And here you shall be learning the fine art of Transfiguration. Anyone found messing around in my class will leave and not come back, you have been warned."

It was slightly similar to the Charms class, Ryuzaki noticed, for they had to practice on one object to a person, only this time the object was not a feather but a matchbox. Now, instead of making the object float, he had to somehow transform it into a needle…

After giving his wand a test wave, his first few attempts were certainly…unique to say the least. His matchbox had at first turned into what he could only describe as an amorphous blue blob that kept trying to crawl up his arm. His second attempt turned out to be a lot better than the first but very shocking, as he had ended up transfiguring the little box into a huge steel girder, which came crashing down on the desk and forced him to duck out of the way. After being reprimanded by Minerva to take the lesson seriously and breaking his desk, Ryuzaki frowned at the last matchbox before casting the required transfiguration…

"Ah." He muttered in satisfaction as he produced a gold needle, albeit slightly on the large size…well, it looked like a thin golden spear more than a needle. Minerva, noticing the glint of the large object, moved over to investigate.

"Mr. Po-Ryuzaki." Minerva cursed her slip up. "Can you explain exactly what…_this_ is?" She made hand motions towards his oversized gold needle. Ryuzaki went into his 'thinking pose', which was him sticking his thumb in his mouth while pulling his legs closer to his chest as he sat on the floor, much to Minerva's frustration.

"Based upon what I can see, I may have miscalculated the weight and height proportions of the object I wanted and ended up with an item directly opposite to what I needed." Ryuzaki said, inwardly applauding himself for that well thought out answer that would surely be plausible.

"Yes, well…please try again, Mr. Ryuzaki." Minerva said with a flustered voice as she moved to inspect the others while Ryuzaki looked at his replacement matchbox with a calculating gaze.

'Hm…going over the material I've read, I think that intent plays a key factor in magic. One must know exactly what they want and how they want it to appear for it to work. So, my mistake was a lack of intent? Hm…that would imply that I am not taking this seriously…how irksome.' Ryuzaki thought to himself before sighing. 'Very well then…'

Waving his wand in an arc shape, Ryuzaki watched as his matchbox transformed…into a silver needle. Blinking, he picked it up to examine it, wondering why it hadn't transformed into a golden needle. So busy was he in his studying that he didn't notice until the last minute that Minerva had plucked it out of his hand.

"Well, finally we have some progress…keep it up." She seemed pleased, Ryuzaki noted, as she then went to patrol the room hoping to catch any cheaters or idiots messing around. Ryuzaki took the time to look at how the others were doing.

Ron Weasley had, much to his own chagrin, created a spider/matchbox hybrid and had leapt onto his work desk with a squeal, much to Minerva's frustration as she ended up deducting house points for fooling around.

Seamus Finnigan, the boy who arrived late with Ron, had ended up turning his matchbox into a mug of beer, thus causing him to end up drunk by the time Minerva made it over to him, chastising him for underage drinking while confiscating his beverage, much to his very verbal dismay. Ryuzaki was sure that he learnt a few new words from the boy's foul mouth, which he mentally recorded for later use.

It was only Hermione in the end that managed to do better than him, creating a slightly bent gold needle, prompting Minerva to shower her with praise while the bushy haired girl lapped it up with a big smile. Ryuzaki idly wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw if her intelligence and skill was rumoured to be as high as his other housemates say she is. She seemed to be wasting her talent in the house of bravery and courage…

"Class dismissed and I hope to see an improvement when you next return." Minerva stated as the class scrambled out, while her gaze turned a little sad when she watched Ryuzaki's slightly hunched form skulk out…perhaps Poppy would be able to provide assistance?

"Ah! Just one moment please, Mr. Ryuzaki, I'd like to have a brief word with you." Minerva called over the crowd of first years and Ryuzaki slowly ambled out of the crowd to look at her.

"Follow me." She said as she lead him back into the classroom, ordering him to sit down in front of her desk…and he did so in that squat of his. Too busy to chastise him for it, she decided to get on with it.

"Very well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting. My reason for detaining you here is because quite frankly your…physical condition worries me. I don't know how you have been living at home but I advise that you seek help from our healer, Madam Pomfrey, immediately." She said while Ryuzaki nodded half-heartedly, not really listening yet still paying some attention to pick up the important parts.

Some time later…

Ryuzaki sighed in irritation as he sat on the hospital bed. He had never really liked or trusted anyone associated with the medical industry, whether it be doctors, nurses, or even dentists that he often liked to annoy with his perfect teeth despite only eating sugary products. Yes, he didn't like them then and he sure as hell didn't now. They were fascists, the lot of them…always saying 'oh you have to stop sitting like that' or 'stop eating so much sugar'. It was a lifestyle choice that he wanted to live by so why did people insist on preaching to him that he should be 'healthier' and follow their word for it?

"Well Mr. Ryuzaki, where do I begin? Bad posture, bad dieting habits and severe levels of insomnia…" She gestured at him for some kind of confirmation, receiving only a nod in reply. "Now, there is only so much I can do for you and that it often requires the willpower of the patient to co-operate with the recommendations." She reached into her hospital robe and pulled out a can of pills.

"Now because you are so young, I don't wish to try anything too strong like dreamless sleep for it could cause some internal damage on such a young body." She explained. "These pills are specifically made for children, like a very watered down version of dreamless sleep suitable for your age. Pop one of these in, and only one mind you, right before you go to bed." Ryuzaki accepted the pills stiffly, most likely not planning on using them as he didn't much care for sleep. The woman continued on.

"Now, for your bad posture, I only have one thing to say to that…sit properly. Exercise your body more and try to build up some flexibility in your bones otherwise your body may keep the bad posture as a permanent fixture." She said sternly as Ryuzaki continued to stare with that soul piercing wide-eyed gaze that made her shiver a little.

"Thank you…" Ryuzaki said in a monotonous voice before skulking out and going to what would be his next lesson.

Some time later…

'Honestly…who teaches class in a dungeon of all things?' Ryuzaki thought to himself moodily, being careful not to touch anything in this seemingly underground-like cavern that was covered with dirt and grime. '…This school would surely fail a health inspection what with all of this filth...wait, was that a bat?' Shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation, he continued onwards.

After finally finding the classroom, which was as dirty and messy as the dungeons, and taking a spot near the back closest to the door, Ryuzaki waited for the other students while taking note of who was there already.

The boy that he met in the robe shop at Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy, was sitting in a corner near the front next to two gorilla look-a-likes, one on either side, all three of them looking smug for some reason. Noting the green rimmed robe, Ryuzaki concluded that his lesson here was with the Slytherins. Another boy that caught his eye was a rather tall dark skinned boy with a buzz cut sitting away from Draco, staring at the front of the class with a look of complete boredom on his face.

Ryuzaki's usual disturbing gaze transferred to the boy's companions, which were two girls. The first was a blonde haired girl with violet eyes, reading what appeared to be a potions textbook with mild interest while the other girl, who had brown hair and brown eyes looked around a little nervously, meeting his gaze briefly before turning away to look at something else.

"…So as I was saying, that idiot Weasley started mouthing off so I had to set him straight and remind him of his place, which is obviously under my shoes." Draco's cohorts laughed, which sounded more like growls or grunts. Nonetheless, Draco laughed as well before talking again.

"Anyway, father told me that I was to find Harry Potter and befriend him, but I couldn't find him anywhere." He said, not noticing Ryuzaki's very slight twitch. "…And he wasn't even called out during the sorting, so after I mailed father, he suspects that the old fool Dumbledore is trying to cover it up."

"Uh…" Gorilla number one grunted.

"BUUUUUURP!" Gorilla number two erupted with an earth shaking burp, causing Draco to look at him with disgust and the bored looking boy to fall out of his chair in shock as the girls next to him smirked in amusement.

"What is the matter with you, Crabbe? That is filthy…" He said in scorn and the now named Crabbe turned scarlet in embarrassment and muttered a 'sorry Draco' before looking away.

Soon, the other Ravenclaws and Slytherins began to enter the room, each of the houses separating on different sides of the room, something that Ryuzaki found intriguing as it wasn't like that in other lessons. Then again, this was his first lesson with Slytherin students and from what he overheard from the very loud redhead from Gryffindor, they were said to be 'Death Eaters in the making' or 'dark wizards and witches'.

'How foolish…to condemn them simply because of what house they're in…but then again, this world has surprised me quite a bit so I suppose that some form of negativity would sprout up somewhere along the line.' Ryuzaki thought to himself. 'It always does…'

He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed open and a man dressed in all black with greasy hair entered the room with a sneer on his face, robes billowing in the wind. The man's entrance had silenced the entire room as he literally swept up to the front of the room, dark eyes scanning over the class.

"You are here…to learn the subtle and delicate art of Potion Making." The man began in a strange silky voice. "Under my guidance, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

"Of course, I do not expect that many of you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." The man began to trail off into mere mumbles before beginning the lesson.

The first lesson was basically to create a novice level potion that was used to recover fatigue, something that was relatively simple if one knew what they were doing. For Ryuzaki, he had taken the cooking course once back at Wammy's House for about 3 weeks as a hobby that he could do in his spare time so cutting up the ingredients wasn't that difficult for him and Snape even nodded at him while grounding out 'a point to Ravenclaw' through his teeth. Of course, Ryuzaki was suspicious of Snape and his attitude throughout the whole lesson.

He had specifically picked on the Ravenclaws, giving them insanely difficult questions while he coddled the Slytherins with basic and easy to answer ones. Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes at the sight.

'It would seem that corruption is spread far and wide, even in the education system…I will not stand for this, perhaps a written complaint will suffice? No need for useless confrontations after all…' He thought to himself while Snape berated a Ravenclaw on fumbling with ingredients as the Slytherins laughed.

Walking out a few minutes after class ended, ignoring Snape's yell of 'sit properly next time!', Ryuzaki left the dungeons in a hurry, not wanting to stay in such a dank and dirty place anymore than necessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he idly noted that Snape was coming closer to his location. Thinking quickly, not wanting to be near the dark greasy man, he ducked in behind one of the old suits of armour, eavesdropping on the man as he grumbled and moaned.

"…Stupid Dumbledore…making me look in Quirrel's office…what the hell was the point in all of that? Damn traps…" Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side and came out of his hiding place once he was in the clear.

Placing his thumb in his mouth, Ryuzaki smiled a little. Perhaps his ambition to be a detective would come to fruition in this bizarre magical world. A mystery had popped up…

"Hmm…" He idly hummed. "At least things won't be boring here…my first case…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Okay, I would like to take this opportunity to say that because I have gone onto my next year at college, the updates may get a little slower. I hope that I will be able to update this as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will deal with more confrontations with Snape, Ryuzaki beginning his investigation, and meetings with Dumbledore.**

**In case you are wondering why Snape isn't so callous it is because he doesn't know that Ryuzaki is Harry Potter but this will change into regular canon Snape soon enough when they learn his identity.**

**Many thanks, **

**Endo.**


End file.
